New Beginnings
by Blondiechick87
Summary: Ever wonder what went on when Lorelai's life BEFORE the show? This is a fan fiction that basically continues that thought provoking eppisode of Rory's Delivery. Please read and review!!!!!!
1. She's Perfect

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters! I am simply a HUGE fan!!!  
  
(A/N: This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!!!)  
  
"Just one more push!" said the doctor.  
  
"I AM pushing!!! Oh God, when will this be over?!?"  
  
"Come on Lorelai, you can do this."  
  
"Oh, sure, you can say that, but who's the one in pain here?!?"  
  
"You're almost there...just about..."  
  
And that is when Lorelai first heard her daughter's voice. She couldn't believe it. She had actually had a baby...a real LIVE baby. That's when she realized she hadn't decided on a name yet, so when the nurse asked her, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"What is the name of this lovely new daughter of yours, dear?" the sugar sweet nurse questioned.  
  
"Um..."she thought for a moment, when she heard her mother's voice coming towards the room.  
  
"You mean you didn't choose a name for the baby yet?" The nurse asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well of course, her name will be Lorelai," Emily intruded.  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"Lorelai is a family name, and a family name it will remain, no buts about it!" Emily said snobbishly. Lorelai was so relieved that the pain was over that she didn't even care about the name at this point.  
  
"Fine, Lorelai it is," she said, "But she is going by Rory."  
  
"As you wish, as long as the name is on the birth certificate." The nurse wrote the name down and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Lorelai called out. "When will I get to see my baby?"  
  
"Shortly doll-face, I'll come in and tell you when you can"  
  
A short while later, Lorelai and Chris were standing together, looking at their new child in wonder and silence.  
  
"She's great," said Chris, breaking the silence.  
  
"She's perfect," Lorelai corrected him.  
  
"I guess we should get married now," Chris said, trying to sound surer than he felt.  
  
Lorelai paused for a moment and then replied,  
  
"We'll talk about that later. Right now I just want to enjoy what we have...what we've made," her voice drifted off. 


	2. I Just Need Time

**Disclaimer** I don't own the fabulous Gilmore Girls!  
  
(A/N: Please Review! I need some input! Thanx!)  
  
"I think this is the first time in my life that I have actually been glad to be home," Lorelai stated, relieved to be back in an environment she was accustomed to.  
  
"I will miss all of the ice cream they fed me though"  
  
"It's probably a good thing you're away from it. You won't get your figure back sitting around and eating junk food all day, Lorelai," Emily said in her usual tone.  
  
"So nice of you to remind me mother," Lorelai said her voice fading as she carried her newborn up the stairs.  
  
"Wait a minute, where do you think you're taking that child?" Emily called.  
  
"She's my baby and I want to take her up to my room where we can be alone!" Lorelai shouted back, showing off her childish attitude.  
  
Emily scowled, letting it go at that point and went into the kitchen to see what the maid was making for lunch.  
  
Upstairs, Lorelai put little Rory in her crib.  
  
"Hey baby girl...it's nice to be alone isn't it? Wow, you do have my eyes...and your daddy's nose," she sighed and looked down at the floor. "You know baby, no matter what, we will both love you forever. It's not about me anymore, it's about us. I am going to do everything I can to make our life perfect, even if it means I have to start over and make new plans for myself. And don't even think about taking after anyone but me. I'll teach you everything I know, from my coffee addiction to my fabulous taste in music, movies, and clothing. You'd better be a funny girl, because you're going to have to take a lot of sarcasm from me. Oh, I know you'll have a good sense of humor, I can see it in your eyes. You're going to be smart too, and if you're not, that's ok; you'll be beautiful and funny anyway. Plus you can always marry rich," She leg out a giggle at her unfailing humor. What I mean is, no matter what you turn out to be, I already know I'm lucky to have you," she was cut off at that point by a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Miss, your mother wants you downstairs for lunch now. She ordered me to look after the baby"  
  
"Alright Loretta, take good care of my little angel for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
A couple of days later, Lorelai and Christopher were in her bedroom talking while Emily was showing little Rory off to her D.A.R. friends.  
  
"Lor, we can't avoid this forever; we have to talk about it."  
  
"What if I don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"You have to; a decision has to be made."  
  
"We're too young to get married." Lorelai stated.  
  
"We were too young to get pregnant."  
  
"That may be true Chris, but we can't change that now. What's done is done and I'm not going to be sorry for what we have."  
  
"Lor, you know I love you and what we have, and getting married is the right thing to do. It's the only proper way to handle this."  
  
"Screw proper!" she exclaimed, angry with him for nagging so much at the sensitive subject  
  
"Then what is your bright solution to the problem, huh? What do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"Chris, you have to go to college, you need to get an education so you can make a life for yourself!"  
  
"Lorelai, this isn't about my future and you know it! What is it? Do you not love me?" he lashed at her furiously hurt.  
  
"Chris..." she replied, avoiding the question.  
  
"That's it isn't it? You really don't love me!  
  
"No, Chris please...it's not that I don't love you. I just...I just need time. I'm not sure...I'm really not sure of anything right now."  
  
"Oh, so you're not sure you love me! You think that makes me feel better? No wonder you've never told me so, you never were in love with me!"  
  
"I've cared for you more than I have cared for anyone else before Chris..."  
  
"But you just can't call it love?"  
  
"No, I think it's love...I just can't bring myself to say it. Please Chris, I just need time!"  
  
"We don't have time Lorelai! All we have is now, and now you obviously don't want me like I want you! I should have known. You've never been committed to anything!"  
  
"Oh don't you dare! I don't think you are one to talk Christopher Hayden! This is the first relationship you've ever been in!"  
  
"Yeah, well at least I know what I feel, or at least I thought I did!" With that Chris left the room and dashed down the stairs. Lorelai started to run after him, but she knew it was a lost cause. She ran back to her room in tears and threw herself on the bed.  
  
"Why can't I just let myself feel the way I know I could?" she cried in her mind.  
  
Downstairs, Chris grabbed for the door handle just as it opened.  
  
"Well hello Christopher....." Emily didn't have time to finish before he pushed past her, trying to hide the tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Lorelai?" she called up the stairs. "Lorelai Gilmore, what happened between you and Christopher? I've never seen him so upset, not to mention rude!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Lorelai, didn't you hear me call you? Hello?"  
  
Still no answer  
  
"Lorelai, I demand an answer right now! Alright, that's it, I'm coming up!  
  
As Emily climbed the stairs, Lorelai slipped out the window and down the balcony. She hated to leave Rory, but she couldn't stand to stay at her house any longer. She had to get out.  
  
A knock came to the empty room.  
  
"I'm coming in!" Emily warned.  
  
As she scanned the room, she knew in an instant that Lorelai was gone.  
  
"Loretta! Get a hold of Richard immediately!"  
  
"Is something the matter ma'am?"  
  
"Don't ask questions! Do what I say!"  
  
"Yes ma'am, please forgive me"  
  
When Loretta handed Emily the phone, she grabbed it anxiously. "Richard? Richard, Lorelai is gone!"  
  
...(pause)...  
  
"Of course I don't know where she went! If I did don't you think I would be looking for her?"  
  
...(pause)...  
  
"What do you mean 'don't worry'? Didn't you hear me, she's gone, she left!"  
  
...(short pause)...  
  
"Well I know this isn't the first time, but that doesn't make the situation any more comfortable for me!"  
  
...(pause)...  
  
"Wait it out? What do you mean wait it out? Our child is missing!"  
  
...(short)...  
  
"Well of course you have to go Richard, but if she never comes back you'll feel pretty bad about the lack of concern you have for this!"  
  
(click)  
  
After her perturbing phone conversation with Richard, Emily heard Rory cry. Knowing Loretta was starting dinner, she hurried over to calm the child.  
  
"Oh my darling, don't cry now. Mommy will be back very soon, I promise."  
  
At that very moment Lorelai walked through the door.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore! Where on earth have you been? You had us worried sick! You have a child now you know! You have certain responsibilities that you must take care of! You cannot just take off like that whenever you feel like it!"  
  
"Mother, I'm really not in the mood..."  
  
"Oh, you're not in the mood? Well I wasn't in the mood to have my daughter run away from home! I didn't know where you were or if you were coming back---"  
  
"MOTHER! I said I don't want to discuss it now!"  
  
Lorelai began stomping up the stairs in a huff.  
  
"You had better straighten yourself up young lady! This child depends on you! You have got to quit being so selfish!"  
  
A door slammed upstairs and Emily stopped yelling. 


	3. Two Months To Dwell

**Disclaimer** I don't own Gilmore Girls!  
  
"I just can't believe he's...gone," said Lorelai as she was talking to her friend on the phone.  
  
"Oh Lorelai, he's just gone for the summer, he'll be back in August."  
  
"So...that just means I have 2 more months to dwell over this!"  
  
"C'mon Lor, you know you're not one to worry about things like this. It will all turn out fine! I promise!"  
  
(no answer)  
  
"Listen," said her friend comfortingly. "Why don't we go to the movies today when my mom gets home from work? She can watch Rory and we can have a girl's night out. How does that sound?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. It sounds great and everything, but ever since I left a few weeks ago I just can't allow myself to leave Rory anywhere. I still haven't forgiven myself for doing that."  
  
"Ok, I guess I understand, but you can't spend the whole summer cooped up in that mansion of yours!"  
  
"I know, just give me time. I need to let Rory grow up a little before I start taking her out."  
  
"Oh yeah, since you have 'responsibilities' now."  
  
"Hey, now you're starting to sound like Emily! Please! I get enough of her as it is!"  
  
"Oh, you're mom isn't that bad."  
  
"Psht! Try living with her! The very second I can get out of this house I'm gonna split! I'm going to live my life my own way, without all of those useless rules of etiquette she has pounded into my head throughout the years. OH! And I'm going to eat what ever I want when ever I want!  
  
"Well, if you have a fast metabolism, I guess you might as well use it..."  
  
"Is that the only part of that that you got?"  
  
"Hey, what can I say, I have a one-track mind."  
  
"Alright, well, I had better go. Rory should be waking up soon."  
  
"Ok, if you ever rethink that movie thing, you should take me up on it."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
(click)  
  
Just moments after she hung up the telephone, Lorelai heard a faint cry from the other room. She went to check on Rory and found that she had just awoken and was in need of a changing. Oh how much her life had changed... 


	4. Everything's Gonna Be Ok

**Disclaimer** I really don't own the Gilmore Girls!!!  
  
Months passed by and nothing really changed. Chris was too hurt to speak with Lorelai, and she would not accept his parents' checks of money to compensate for the time he didn't spend with Rory. She felt more and more suffocated as each day passed by, and she knew she would need to get out soon.  
  
For a couple of weeks, she had been wondering what would happen if she were to leave. She and her mom had been bickering more than ever and she didn't know how much she could take anymore. She was ready to take drastic measures to turn her life around. She wanted to be independent; to figure things out on her own. She wanted to raise her child her own way; with out her mother telling her what to do every step of the way.  
  
One night, she decided it was time to go. Emily and Richard were going out and the maids were off for the night. It was the perfect night to leave with Rory and never come back.  
  
Earlier that day, she was looking through her father's desk drawers when she found an envelope. She saw that it was addressed to her and looked inside it immediately. Tucked in it were checks for money signed by Strobe Hayden. There had to be at least 10 of them.  
  
"One for every month since Rory's birth...." She muttered to herself.  
  
She was in utter astonishment for a few moments until she heard her father's voice in the other room. She quickly stuffed the envelope back into the drawer and scurried out of the den, going unnoticed.  
  
"I cannot believe them!" Lorelai thought to herself in exasperation.  
  
"Why would they do that? How could they do that? They must be insane. It's not as if they don't have enough money as it is; but they have to go and steal from me and my baby! I told them to send the money back. I told them that I couldn't accept a pity fund! How dare they keep my money against my wishes! That's it! I'm outa here! They can have the money, I don't care, but they can't have Rory! I am leaving tonight!"  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through her head, but she couldn't stop them either. While Emily and Richard prepared for their party, she packed a bag for her and Rory, put her in the stroller, and crept out of the house.  
  
She was scared, but she couldn't help but feel much more free and alive than before.  
  
"It's time to make my own rules," she thought.  
  
Not sure where to go, she used the little money she had to take a bus to a town a few stops away.  
  
"Stars Hollow," she read on the sign as she entered the town.  
  
"Charming name, sounds like something out of a storybook," she thought.  
  
When she got off the bus, she asked a woman where to find a place to stay. The woman gave her a strange look, eyeing the baby in disapproval. She told her to take the main road to the Independence Inn.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said, trying to sound polite.  
  
When she got to the Inn, she decided to find a back door to knock on to avoid any more looks like the one she got from the direction lady. Without an ounce of fear or apprehension, she knocked on a door behind the building.  
  
"Hey, what do I have to lose?" She thought to herself.  
  
An older middle aged looking woman walked out and asked,  
  
"May I help you, dear?"  
  
A bit taken aback by her kindness, Lorelai stumbled on her words.  
  
"Uh.yes.maybe. My name is Lorelai and.I have a baby with no job, no money, and no place to stay. I don't normally ask for favors but right now I really need one from you. Please help me; I'll do anything I can to help out around here, even if it is just for room and board."  
  
The woman scanned the girl before her carefully.  
  
"Can you clean?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I can clean very well. I'll clean anything you want me to! Well, almost anything. There was this one time when my great Aunt asked me to clean her...oh never mind. That's not something we'll need to worry about," Lorelai replied, accidentally adding her usual wit.  
  
The woman paused again before speaking.  
  
"Why don't you come in and have something to eat with me? We can discuss how you will pay off your room and board later," she smiled kindly.  
  
"Oh, you can't even imagine how much this means---"  
  
"Please, don't thank me. Just come inside and eat, you two look famished and tired. I'll give you a room for the night and we can figure out living accommodations tomorrow."  
  
The two women walked inside and Lorelai smiled, feeling for the first time that everything was going to be ok---for now anyway. 


End file.
